Never Ending Spring (Remake)
by Genesis-Echo
Summary: Hello, this is a fanfic with an OC, Suwabe Hime. She is a freshmen at Seirin, and at first she has no interest in basketball, but after seeing the club her impression on the sport changes. Hime isn't the only OC either, she has a twin brother, Hijiri, who is a basketball fanatic, but he won't enter the story until after his time overseas...
1. Prologue

Never Ending Spring

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and its franchise, please don't sue me. I do own Hime, Hijiri, Yuuta and other oc's a makeup as I go (usually minor insignificant characters).

* * *

**Prologue:**

Hime scowled at her brother, her arms folded across her chest. Hijiri, her twin, had invited friends over as a last minute farewell party before he departed for America. Most were from his basketball team, though there were a few childhood friends. Hijiri had practically just started his third year of middle school and he was already leaving as an exchange student. Three days before summer break ended he would be taking the flight. In just three days he would be gone for a whole year.

"What's with the grumpy face?"

Hime glanced up at Kise Ryouta, he was a close child hood friend, he worked in the same modeling agency as Hime's mother and he had recently gotten in the same basketball fanaticism as Hijiri. As children they three had nearly seemed triplets, their blond hairs practically the same save Hijiri's and Hime's hair curled. Now Hijiri and Ryouta had grown while Hime was practically the same short height.

"We shouldn't be having a party." She stated looking back to Hijiri. He was completely oblivious of her cold stare; he was too involved in enjoying the company of himself and his friends.

Ryouta laughed, "How else will other have an excuse to say goodbye to Jiricchi?"

"No, I mean our parents have no knowledge of this, we shouldn't be having this party." Hime said more firmly.

"Don't worry, your parents are understanding!" Ryouta exclaimed patting Hime's head.

She glared up at him, "You sound so sure, but father is very, very, insistent of getting permission first."

"Hey Hime-chan, just enjoy the moment; if push comes to shove then blame it all on your reliable dearest brother!" Hijiri snickered, resting his hand on Hime's shoulder. He towered over Hime, and was even tall than Ryouta. It was if he had taken all of Hime's height for himself.

Hime frowned, "I don't have time to play. I have a recital to practice for."

Hijiri and Ryouta looked at one another before Hijiri shrugged, "You're going to spend my last few days here practicing for a recital I'm not even going to see?"

Hime glanced up at her brother, as she actually thought about it, "I doubt I'm going to notice your absence…"

Ryouta pulled Hime back with one arm, preventing her from leaving. "Don't be like that Hime-chan, just drop your tsun-tsun act for now and let's all play a game together!" He exclaimed with a charming grin. It had no effect on guys or Hime, as she had practically grown up with it, but for the few other girls here they couldn't help but stare with pink cheeks.

Hime elbowed Ryouta in the stomach, forcing him to release her, "I am not a tsundere!" She snapped glaring blue daggers at him, "Name the game and I'll be the champion."

Hijiri smirked, "Well all have to vote, there are too many people for one person to just pick the game."

Hime nearly choked, they had tricked her. She had played right into their hands and she had been stupidly careless, anyone could've seen it coming a mile away. She sighed, following Hijiri to help get out the several game options they had…

* * *

**Authors Note:** This is just a short drabble I did to get some juices flowing and also to show some of Hijiri's and Hime's relationship and also their personalities (also to show that Hime knows Ryouta). Usually i write KnB characters with their last names, but i decided to go with their first names due to the fact it feels weird writing Hime's first name and Hijiri's but really no one else's... I know it's not much, but I'm on to the first chapter, which will be longer then the first versions story (hopefully). Please sit tight and enjoy! Since i know have planned where this story is actually going now :)


	2. Chapter 1

Never Ending Spring

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and its franchise, please don't sue me. I do own Hime, Hijiri, Yuuta and other oc's a makeup as I go (usually minor insignificant characters).

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Seirin high had been everything Hime expected it to be. A new school with a small student body compared to most schools. The front gate was an explosion of students, second years and first years. Most were second years trying to recruit first years into their clubs. It was recruit day, a special day dedicated for clubs to seek for new members.

On the way to school Hime had experienced some difficulty; thrice she had been mistaken as a lost child. The third had completely irritated as they hadn't noticed her shared uniform till they were at an elementary school. She was in no mood to deal with such a large mass of people.

Out of all the complications and downfalls of being short, Hime had to agree that crowds were the worst thing that could ever happen. Something about people, the taller they were the less likely they seemed to actually look down as they walked. Perhaps being tall made you so confident that nothing could possibly be in your way as you walked.

Taking a deep calming breath, Hime stepped into the crowd. Squeezed, pushed, bumped, stepped on, it had been one of Hime's worst mistakes. She was nearly flung towards the sign up booths. She just barely caught herself on a table, both hands slamming down creating a loud smack that brought a few people to hesitate. With a huff of annoyance, she straightened herself, standing proudly, as she straightened her disheveled state. She felt like a business worker trying to get to work at rush hour.

"Hello," The second year greeted with a bright smile. She had average looks, two barrettes holding her bangs from her face. She had smooth caramel brown hair and auburn brown eyes. She had a hardness to her like if she wanted to she could bully someone into doing what she wanted. "Are you looking to become our new manager?" She questioned straightening an application form.

Hime glanced towards the sign hanging from the table, Basketball club. "…Sorry… No. I'm not interested in basketball or becoming a manager." She stated politely with a strained smile. She still was just a level below explosive anger.

"Oh, but you wouldn't have to do much. We have a small club, and the guys mostly take care of themselves," The second year stated, trying to bargain Hime into the club.

"Again, I apologize, but I have no intention of joining a sports club." Hime's voice was more stern and solid now. She heard enough about Hijiri's American basketball adventures. She didn't need to fill her high school life with it, especially when he'd be back by summer.

"Please think about it, I'm sure you'd be a great manager." The second year's smile grew tight, her eyes scanning over Hime. Hime wondered if the sign up rate was doing that poorly. Hime barely shook her head and turned to go. She stopped short, barely in time before walking into someone. She'd really hate herself if she ran into someone, doing one of her most hated pet peeves.

"Sorry," She breathed out looking the boy over. He barely had any presence, as if he would disappear right in front of her eyes. He had soft blue hair, intense blue eyes, and a never changing stoic expression. She politely bowed her head as he turned his eyes towards her.

He mimicked her head bow. Hime choose that moment to leave, while the second year girl stared at her in confusion. She had moved just in time, a tall first year dragging a second year plowed right through to the exact spot she had been standing. She clenched her jaw and fists in anger. The guy was huge, not just tall but muscular, he reminded Hime of her brother in many aspects, he had now awareness of others. He also had dark red hair that further alienated him from the crowd. His effect was the exact opposite of that mysterious ghost boy.

Hime blinked, looking around, the blue haired first year was gone. Surely he couldn't have moved so quickly…

* * *

_Are you kidding me?_ Hime thought to herself tapping her fingers on the desktop impatiently. The seating plans were terrible. She sat behind the red haired giant, unable to see the front board or even the teacher. She wondered if the teacher could even see her. She felt as if someone said the wrong words to her, she would explode in a fit of rage.

"…Excuse me," The voice was soft as a whisper, Hime barely acknowledged it. "Excuse me, Suwabe-san was it?" She blinked as she looked around, wondering who had spoken her name. She didn't see anyone. "Excuse me, Suwabe-san…" She looked towards the seat in front of her, suddenly aware there was a desk in between hers and the tall bloke obscuring her view of the front of the classroom. It was the mysterious zero presence guy from recruitment day.

"Uh, y-yes?" She looked around at the nearby students, wondering if they noticed him as well. Wondering if he was real and not actually a ghost, he seemed to appear whenever her anger was at its peak. "Is there anything I can help with?" She asked meeting his intense blue eyes.

"Do you need to change seats?" He asked in the same monotone he had used to call her attention to him.

"N-no thanks. I'll be okay, thank you for the offer…" She said slowly, lips twitching towards a smile. She was sure he was being considerate, but there would be no way exchanging seats with him would change anything.

"Alright, if you need anything just ask." He said before facing forward.

"Ah, can I ask your name?" It seemed he knew hers, well if she had been paying attention during role call perhaps she could've learned his name.

He turned back to her, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya," He replied.

"Thank you again for the offer Kuroko-san, I hope we can become fast friends," She said with a genuine smile. Due to her quick to anger personality, her friends were limited.

Tetsuya nodded his head, turning back to face the back of the head in front of him. Certainly there was nothing else he could see looking forward. Hime sighed, resting her chin in her palm and glanced towards the clock.

* * *

In the evening, Hime and her old dog Miru were on their daily jog. Miru's participation on these exercises were becoming less and less. Not that her age really affected her, it was more her weight. Hime came to a halt at a park. Her skin lightly dampened with sweat, she felt as if she needed more exercise. She still felt stress from her parents pressuring her and her own high expectations of herself.

She had two choices, somehow work harder than she was at ballet or quit. Quitting was hardly an option for her, but she really had no talent for dancing. Ballet dancers had it tough, she respected her fellow classmates that exceeded her current level. Either they had great determination that bested Hime's or the talent. Perhaps it was because Hime didn't love ballet like Hijiri loved basketball…

Miru chuffed, her attention at the basketball court. Hime followed the dogs gaze, all she spotted was a shadowed figure, tall. Her first that was Hijiri, and her mood lifted. Miru led her towards the caged court and they both quickly found out that it was the tall red haired guy from Hime's class. Miru didn't know him though, and he wasn't the one her attention was on.

The dog pushed its way in, practically dragon Hime in. "Calm down Miru, it's not Hijiri." She said pulling on the leash.

Miru chuffed pulling forward; it seemed a miracle that Hime could hold the tubby golden retriever back. Miru had caught the tall first years attention, he dropped the basketball he held and stared at Miru with wide frightened eyes. Hime recognized the look; it was a look of someone who was afraid of dogs. She nearly laughed, the guy was twice Miru's size.

"Ah, Suwabe-san, what are you doing here?" Hime jerked in Tetsuya's direction, he appeared out of nowhere. Miru sniffed at him, chubby tail wagging.

"Hello Kuroko-san, I was just taking a light jog, and you?" She asked in return glancing towards the red head. He was glaring now, staring at Miru as he crouched down to pick up the basketball. He looked ridiculous.

"Kagami-kun and I are having a one on one game," He replied noticing Kagami's distaste for Miru.

Hime nodded her head, "Yeah…um Ka-Kagami-san, are you okay?"

The teen grunted, finally looking at Hime. He sized her up in less than a second and lost interest. For some reason Hime felt irritated again.

"Kagami-kun, this is our classmate, Suwabe Hime-san," Tetsuya introduced whether Kagami was interested or not it was the polite thing to do. "Suwabe-san this is Kagami Taiga-kun."

"This is my dog, Miru. She's very friendly, so there is no need to be afraid." Hime stated staring at Taiga the entire time she unnecessarily introduced her dog. Taiga looked as irritated as Hime felt.

"She's…very nice." Tetsuya commented as he scratched Miru behind the ears.

Taiga clicked his tongue, glancing away. "Whatever, we're here to play not mess around." He grumbled.

Hime bit down a frown, "Yeah, I better get going. Don't overwork yourselves." She said forcing a polite smile before dragging Miru away.

* * *

"Suwabe-san," The librarian called, heaving a box on the counter, "Could you bring this to the basketball club?"

Hime stiffened, looking up from her homework. The first thing she wanted to know was why it always seemed to come back to basketball. Perhaps it was just her mindset because Hijiri had been telling her about his basketball adventures in America. Really it was all he talked about when they contacted one another. She suppressed a sigh and smiled.

"Of course," She said taking the box. It was lighter then she thought, but heavier then someone Hime's size should be expected to lug for someone else.

"Thank you, just give it to Aida Riko-san, she's the coach for the team, and just tell her it's what she asked for."

Hime nodded her head looking down at the box in her arms. She couldn't see much of its contents, but it seemed like a box that was gotten into often. She decided to leave quickly; the box seemed to be getting heavier the longer she held it. It reminded her she needed to work on her upper body strength. She had a feeling if she continued to use the library as a hang out spot she would be used to do more errands.

First, she stopped by the club room. It was empty, with few signs that anyone would return until club activities were done. Hime huffed out, adjusting the box in her arms, it felt almost as if her arms were going to tear off. Each step seemed slow and agonizing. She could hardly believe it when she made it to the gym. Shoes squeaked, and the repetitious thuds of basketballs were audible outside the door.

She struggled with the door, and just barely made it through before the door could shut on her. She caught a few wandering stares, first years and second years at practice running, passing, dribbling. It was conditioning first years mainly for the year to come, and just a normal day of practice for the second years from last year.

Hime spotted the only person not exercising. She looked familiar, but Hime had seen a lot of people over the past week. She could've been the manager, and surely would know where the coach was.

"Excuse me, I was told to give these to Aida Riko-san." Hime said to the girl as she approached her.

The second year straightened, and turned to Hime, fingering the whistle around her neck. "Oh… great! Thank you." She smiled as she looked over Hime. Hime's arms were staring to shake. "Could you take it to the club room?"

That- Hime gritted her teeth, eyes widening but she continued to smile politely. "Sure," Hime agreed in a tight voice.

"I can take it." Hime and Riko jumped, startled. Hime had dropped the box and at the same time had made an audible 'squeak'. She instantly turned red, staring down at the box to hide her blush. Everyone had paused to stare, but after a quick glare from the second year girl everyone went back to exercising.

"T-thank you Kuroko-san, but don't you have to practice?" She crouched down, picking up the box. The ache in her arms immediately returned. "Uh…sorry for dropping the box…" She said risking a glance up at Riko.

"It's no problem, everything in it should be A-Okay," She stated with a smile, she looked to Kuroko, "Be quick Kuroko. And thanks again for bringing it."

Kuroko took the box away from Hime, it seemed as if she was about to drop it again. The two freshmen bowed their heads politely before turning and heading towards the door. Hime rolled her shoulders, her cheeks still felt heated. She tried to forget the fact that she had squeaked, and hoped others would forget.

They made it to about half court before they were interrupted.

"Watch out!" They both paused and looked towards the voice. Hime looked just in time to see the orange basketball coming towards her at high speed.

* * *

Authors Note: Well That took me longer then i thought. So i made the end of chapter one the same as the first version. Also the chapter is nearly the same length haha... or the seem the same length I'm not sure. I'm feeling good about this remake since i remembered that Kagami is afraid of dogs and Hime is best pals with her puppy. Well its practically one in the morning where i'm at and i'm not used to stay up so late so i'll be working on this tomorrow when i get up :) Hope you all liked it.

Edit: so this morning i had a thought, and it turns out that my little breaks/pauses in between scenes go missing, and well sometimes i forget to fix them...


	3. Chapter 2

Never Ending Spring

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and its franchise, please don't sue me. I do own Hime, Hijiri, Yuuta and other oc's a makeup as I go (usually minor insignificant characters).

* * *

Hime blinked rapidly, her vision a blur of faces and bright spots. She saw doubles of things the more she came to, forcing herself to sit up. She placed a hand over her nose; it was numb and stung with pain at the same time. As she pulled her hand away, Hime stared in shock at the droplets of blood. Her blue eyes widened and her face drained of all color.

"Suwabe-san, are you alright?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Look what you did Kagami!"

"What I did? You should've caught that!"

Hime dapped at her nose again, but the nosebleed wasn't as serious as she had assumed. There was hardly any blood. She glanced up, surprised at the crowd that had gathered.

"I'm…I'm fine." She decided to say, checking her nose a few more times. "I was just startled, I'll be…on my way now." She got to her feet, everyone was being cautious just in case she fell.

"Perhaps it would be best to check in at infirmary," Riko suggested with a concerned frown plastered on her lips. No sort of head injury was to be taken lightly.

Hime waved her hand dismissively, smiling polite, "That's not necessary, please excuse me." She gave a polite bow and hurried off before anyone could follow her, though many thought to just to make sure she was safe. Also most of the club members were curious. She was small and adorable… though little sister adorable.

* * *

That night Hime had relayed the events to her brother. Hijiri's response was hysterical laughter that caused Hime to become quickly annoyed and to eventually snap at him.

"You can stop laughing now, it really wasn't that funny!" Hime grumbled through clenched teeth. If only they were face to face and not on the phone she would give him a beat down.

"Sorry-Sorry, but it really was funny. I knew you were a klutz but seriously," He hooted, "So what were you doing going to the basketball club anyway?"

"The librarian had me carry stuff for her," Hime sighed, leaning back into the sofa. Miru was watching with large pitiful eyes. She could hear her Hijiri's voice but couldn't see him. It seemed no matter how long time passed the dog still missed Hijiri like crazy.

"Oh, I thought you'd become the manager or something… Which you totally should or join the girls team…if there's a girl's team. What school did you go to again?"

"…Seirin…and I'm not interested in basketball." Hime said in a stern voice, "I don't like the sport, it's completely lame."

Hijiri chuckled, "I can have a list of a thousand who would say otherwise."

"That's nice but it's totally opinion," Hime sniffed.

"Well…sometimes its best if you kept your opinions to yourself," Again Hijiri laughed, imagining Hime's rage. "I gotta go sis, love ya. Say hi to dad and mom for me, tell them 'ya snooze ya lose'." He laughed again as he quickly hung up.

Hime frowned at the phone. How was a boy like Hijiri able to survive independently like he has? …Probably not so independently, Hime thought looking to Miru.

"Let's go for a light jog." Hime said as she got to her feet.

* * *

Hime found herself at the park again. She had walked most of the way mainly because Miru refused to jog any more than she had. Hime found her eyes searching the basketball court, it was earlier than her previous visit to the park but she saw a tall figure. She wondered if it would be Kagami and if Kuroko would be with him.

_Do I want to see them?_ She found herself questioning if she should approach him or not. Miru helped make the decision for her. Hime suspected that Hijiri had a great influence on Miru if she was so attracted to the basketball court and those using it.

"No Miru, you can't go in," Hime said pulling back on the leash as Miru tried to slip past the gate. The dog chuffed and wined looking at Hime with large pleading eyes, Hime shook her head in response.

"That's alright, I can share the court," Hime looked up at the player. He wasn't Kagami, closer she noticed she noticed he was a little taller, with the same ideal muscular build, and abyss black hair. His hair had a girly barrette in it revealing striking green eyes. He had a soft smile, he looked amused.

"I don't…I didn't come to play," Hime replied looking down at Miru, silently she cursed the dog for getting her into this awkward conversation.

"Is that so?" He dribbled the basketball so casually at his side it was almost as if it weren't really there. "I don't mean to be rude but, isn't it a little late for a girl your age to be out alone?"

Hime became instantly annoyed, "I'm a high school student I hope you know!"

The man laughed, "Yeah, sorry, I didn't know and I guess I should've phrased that better. It's not really safe for any women to be about on her own so late."

"I can defend myself perfectly fine, I may not look, but I am well trained in martial arts."

Again he laughed, "Again sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, ah… words of advice though, practice and training is all good but nothing beats experience."

Hime huffed out an annoyed sigh, "I'll be on my way, sorry for disturbing you…" She grumbled turning away and really pulling at Miru's leash. She seemed all too stubborn at the moment as she didn't budge.

"You look familiar, do you have an older sister?"

Hime scowled, "No, I don't. I have a twin brother and he's in America. Come on Miru, we're going home."

"A twin brother… no…" He murmured to himself looking over Hime, "Ah! I remember, do you have anyone in your family in modeling? I think I can recall a similar face on the cover of Spur."

He didn't seem the type to be into reading fashion magazines, but Hime's mother was somewhat of a popular model

"I don't know," She lied and continued to tug at the leash.

The man laughed, "Sorry if I'm sounding creepy, perhaps if I'm on my way your dog won't feel the need to stay." He caught the basketball instead of bouncing it and went over to his duffle bag.

Hime got the impression he was a good guy, and he had only made the same mistake any other normal person would make. She used all her strength to drag Miru away, feeling today had been unproductive and awkward. She hoped she wouldn't have a repeat.

* * *

"Good morning, Suwabe-chan was it? Uh as an apology would you like to eat lunch with me? Er us? I'll treat you," Hime stared at the second year, wondering who he was. Kagami towering over him helped her recall that the guy was in the basketball club but she didn't know his name.

"Ah uh…" She looked to Kagami, he didn't look all that pleased to be dragged around in the morning, "Thank you…Senpai, but I…pack my own lunches…"

"Than just eat with us," Kagami grumbled with an irritated scowl, "And accept our apology."

Hime's eyebrows raised, "You don't really sound apologetic," She snapped, "And you don't have to apologize for anything. Good morning Senpai and I apologize for being rude…"

Hime moved to walk past them but Kagami stepped in her way.

"Excuse me Kagami-san, but I need to get to class," She said looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you've got time. Just accept our invitation, declining isn't an option."

"Fine, I'll go, but you should work on your manner," She glared back at him, using the same irritated tone.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry for my lack of updates in forever...and at that it's shorter than my first chapter... I'm extremely lazy, but I will really actually try and update regularly now that I've got my own laptop and my documents are all semi organized

Not really edited I'm just putting this here and running, gain sorry :/


End file.
